


You love like your father, but have your mother’s heart

by SPNHP



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just something sappy that made me sad so now I’m sharing to make you guys sad too, Marauders, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin POV, in my mind harry is a communal baby, marauders and their friendship, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNHP/pseuds/SPNHP
Summary: Remus is overjoyed at the news of a baby to come. And he wonders how will this child turn out...
Relationships: Marauders & Marauders, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	You love like your father, but have your mother’s heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Okay so this is supposed to be set after the chapter in which the Potters announce the pregnancy in All the Young Dudes. I’m not nearly as talented as the author, but the line about meeting Harry and being shocked about how he is full of love and all that made me cry into my pillow (fun fact, it was the reason I read the entire fic, to get to that line), and it made me come up with this little snippet of a plot. Hope you guys enjoy it’

“... All I need it to inherit from me is the Quidditch talent. Everything else can be you and Moony for all I care.”

That was so typical of James, Remus snorted a laugh, as Sirius replied if the baby was all him it’d be talented at quidditch too, making the argument heat up again.

The three of them had stayed up long after all the others had gone to sleep, the celebrations for the first baby out of their group feeling like the first time they’d allowed themselves to feel happiness in way too long.

Now Remus sat, watching in drunken amusement as Sirius and James mock argued about what the baby would inherit from each of it’s parents and uncle.

Maybe the fire whiskey had coupled too well with the good news, softened his edges just so, but he felt happy enough to not even enjoy ruining the joke by asking how exactly Sirius hoped for this child to inherit anything of his. He was content to just watch.

Besides, he thought, this kid would be all James and Lily, regardless, no? He remembers seeing James for the first time, the aura of pure parental adoration that hung in the air around him. He thought of him at eleven, looking at the sad sack of misfit kids assigned to room with him, and his determination to share the love he had to spare, wether they liked it or not, and make a family out of them. He thought of tiny Lily, tears streaming down her face as she said her goodbyes to her family, and then of her figuring out his secret and squeezing his hand as she swore to keep it to her grave. He felt himself heating up and simmering, equal parts love and alcohol. That type of love made people good, down to their very bones, and he couldn’t imagine baby Potter being any different...

He sighed, remembering the ear shattering cries of joy Marlene and Mary had let out upon hearing the news, the protective hand he’d made note of Lily keeping on her barely-round belly, how he, James and Sirius had shared one look and understood that they’d all do anything to keep this child safe. Yeah, there was no way that the darkness that shaped his and Sirius’s personalities would ever touch the kid, not if they had a say in it.

“What do you think, Moony? Already planning on making my kid a little bookworm?”

Remus finished off his glass and smiled at the two.

“With any luck, all Lily and no interference from you, mate. Don’t think the world could handle two servings of your ego...”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
